Jason Flemyng
Jason Flemyng (1966 - ) Film Deaths *''The Jungle Book (Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book)'' (1994) [Lieutenant John Wilkins]: Mauled to death (off-screen) by the tiger Shere Khan; we only hear his screams after the tiger attacks. (Thanks to Anton) *''Deep Rising'' (1998) [Mulligan]: Eaten by one of the creatures in the ship's kitchen after it drags him up into an air vent. (Thanks to David31) *''Tess of the D'Urbervilles'' (1998) [Alec D'Urberville]: Stabbed to death by Justine Waddell; his body is shown afterwards. (Thanks to Hamish) *''From Hell (2001)'' [Netley the Coachman]: Garroted from behind by an assassin (sent by the Freemasons) who comes up behind him while Jason is masturbating in his room. (This scene was deleted from the finished film, but is available on the US DVD's "deleted scenes" section; in the movie itself, Jason's fate is not established.) (Historically inaccurate, because the real John Netley was killed in 1903 in a horse carriage accident). *''Layer Cake (2004)'' [Crazy Larry]: Shot in the head (through a pillow) by Colm Meaney, several years before the story begins; shown in a flashback. *''Seed of Chucky (2004)'' [Santa]: Throat slit and stabbed repeatedly by Chucky in a graveyard; this turns out to be a film-within-the-film sequence being shot on a Hollywood set. (Jason survives the movie in "reality.") (Thanks to Frank) *''Transporter 2 (2005)'' [Dimitri]: Stabbed in the throat with a gun barrel by Jason Statham, while George Kapetan looks on. *''The Riddle'' (2007) [Don Roberts]: Drowned in the Thames river at the end of a struggle with Mark Asante as Vinnie Jones looks on. *''Stardust (2007)'' [Primus]: Throat slit by Michelle Pfeiffer while he is sitting in a bathtub, as Charlie Cox and Claire Danes look on in shock. Jason's spirit appears through the rest of the film along with his fellow slain brothers, who all disappear once Charlie becomes the new king. *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008)'' [Thomas Button]: Dies of an infection from a leg injury, while sitting on the dock with his son (Brad Pitt). His body is shown again afterwards at his funeral. *''Shifty'' (2008) [Glen]: Beaten and tortured to death (off-screen/off-camera) by Enoch Frost and his heavies. His body is later seen when Dannielle Brent discovers him tied to a chair. *''Solomon Kane (2009)'' [Malachi]: Shot in the forehead by James Purefoy while he is holding Rachel Hurd-Wood hostage. His body is then sucked back into a portal to hell. *''Clash of the Titans (2010)'' [Acrisius]: Stabbed with a sword by Sam Worthington after he kills Gemma Arterton. *''Kick-Ass (2010)'' [Lobby Goon]: Shot to death by Chloe Grace Moretz after she first shoots him through the mouth. *''Ironclad (2011)'' [Gil Becket]: Stabbed multiple times by countless attackers and his head smashed by Vladimir Kulich as he defends a castle as a last stand. *''Welcome to the Punch (2013)'' [Harvey Crown]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Mark Strong during a shootout in a hotel room. *''X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)'' [Azazel]: Although Jason doesn't appear in this film, it's established that he's killed during Peter Dinklage's experiments, in events that occurred between X-Men: First Class (2011) and this film. His death is confirmed in a conversation between Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy, and his body is seen in an autopsy photo that Jennifer Lawrence finds in Peter's office. TV Deaths *''Marple: The Murder at the Vicarage'' (2004) [Lawrence Redding]: Executed by hanging (off-screen); the scene ends with the hood being placed over his head. (Thanks to Hamish) *''PU-239 a.k.a. The Half Life of Timofey Berezin'' (2007 TV) [Vladimir]: Snorts plutonium believing it to be some kind of narcotic; death is not shown on-screen, but certainly occurred shortly thereafter. (Played for very ''dark comedy.) Gallery Dr07.jpg|Jason Flemyng in ''Deep Rising (1998) Asasel.jpg|Jason Flemyng's autopsy photo in X-Men: First Class (2011) Wilkinsdoom.jpg|Jason Flemyng's death in The Jungle Book cp5santadeath3.jpg|Jason Flemyng in Seed of Chucky Lobby Goon's death.jpg| Jason Flemyng dead (most front) in Kick-Ass 510554453_067.jpg|Jason Flemyng in Clash of the Titans Notable Connections *Son of Gordon Flemyng (director) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1966 Births Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by experimentation Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Actors who died in Matthew Vaughn Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Superhero Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:People who died in a Transporter film Category:Black Mirror Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Don Mancini Movies Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Deleted death scenes Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Louis Leterrier Movies Category:People who died in Chucky Films Category:Child's Play Cast Members Category:Supernatural Stars Category:People who died in Kick-Ass Films Category:Adventure Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:The Jungle Book cast members Category:People who died in a The Jungle Book film Category:Kick-Ass Cast Members Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Michael J. Bassett Movies Category:Machete Stars Category:Primeval Cast Members